Ultraviolence
by LegitElizabethWWEFan
Summary: A oneshot songfic anthology using songs from the album "Ultraviolence" by Lana Del Rey. Features some modern AU, possibly some OOC characters, and multiple couples, please review!
1. Cruel World

**Oh, boy... I'm uploading my newest _Super Smash Bros_ fanfic after all this time. I'm beyond happy that I've finally done it. I'm ecstatic!**

 **It's a oneshot songfic collection, but it's extremely different from the other ones. All of the oneshots are based off songs from Lana Del Rey's album _Ultraviolence_. There also not going to be 500 words each. Each oneshot will be as long as I like, and will feature many different pairings instead of just one. They won't be connected to each other, and they're all set in an AU similar to the one you saw in _Gone Away Like JFK_. Got it? Good. And if you don't? Let me know, and I'll clear things up in the next chapter.**

 **I highly recommend you at least read the lyrics of each song so you'll understand the chapter that corresponds with it. Trust me- it'll help out immensely come next Saturday. yeah, you heard me: this fanfic wil be updated every Saturday!**

 **I do want to issue two warnings. First, the characters in each chapter- regardless of who I use- will be somewhat OOC. In this chapter, two of the three characters will be really OOC. I feel bad for doing that, but it was really the best way to write this particular chapter.**

 **Second, this fanfic is rated T for a reason. I will try hard to not venture into M-rated territory for the sake of you, the reader. Though if you want gritter content, I'll be more than happy to provide it. Just let me know in a review!**

 **Also, the first song on the album- which this oneshot is inspired by- is called _Cruel World_. I'm going in order of the track list, so follow along on Wikipedia or whatever.**

 **I own absolutely nothing.**

 **Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Robin wasn't exactly sure how she'd managed to stay with Shulk for as long as she had. She honestly wondered how the hell neither one had killed the other long go. They somehow were able to stay together for nearly three years. It was a tumultuous three years full of fights, drugs, and violence, but it was still three years.

Yet today was the end of their complicated romance. After last night's fight, Shulk had packed his things and left during the night. There was no sign of him anywhere in the apartment; all his belongings were gone. It was as if he'd never lived there at all.

As Robin slowly walked through the apartment, a sense of calm filled her. She was glad that Shulk had decided to leave her crazy ass. She knew she was a piece of work; she wasn't clueless. She got a rise out of pissing people off over the dumbest shit, and she was hard to control in general. Add to the fact that she had a tendency to drink too much or use drugs at parties, and Robin could become terrifying.

 _I'm truly surprised he didn't leave earlier_ , she thought.

She sighed as she sat down on the living room floor. She wondered where Shulk was right now. Knowing him, he was probably already on top of some other chick, fucking her brains out.

 _He does love women_ , Robin thought with amusement. _That threesome we had a couple months ago proved that ._

The sound of a phone ringing interrupted Robin's thoughts. She scrambled to her feet and into the kitchen to answer it. She silently prayed that it was Shulk, against her better judgment.

"Hello?"

"Robin! How are you? I thought you'd be asleep right now!"

Robin swallowed her groan hard. "I guess not today, Lucina. Gods, what time _is_ it? I don't even know."

"Uh… it's almost nine AM," Lucina replied. "What's gotten into you, Robin?"

"I…I don't know," Robin confessed. "Listen… Shulk left me."

"No way!" Lucina couldn't believe her ears.

"I'm not lying."

"Frankly, I'm glad that's the case. Not that I'd wish you to be upset over a break up, but Shulk was a total prick. He wasn't a good guy whatsoever. You know that damn well! He was loud, abused drugs, made you cry more times than I can remember..."

"I know," Robin said with a newfound edge in her voice. She didn't really want Lucina to give her a laundry list of Shulk's bad traits. The two would've been on the phone for days to finish that list up.

"Sorry, that wasn't the smartest thing to say," Lucina said. "But we should do something tonight. You need a distraction."

Robin grinned. "Clubbing?"

"Ugh…"

"Pretty please?"

Lucina sighed loudly. " _Fine_. But if you get into trouble, it's on you. I refuse to save your sorry ass from getting beaten up."

"Thanks, skank."

"You're welcome, you tramp. See you at eight."

Once Lucina hung up, Robin wandered into her room. She opened her night stand drawer and-

Well, _hello_.

A black leather bible and a full bottle of bourbon sat beside each other. Robin immediately knew that they once belonged to Shulk. He always kept a bible in the night stand for reasons unknown, and bourbon was his drink of his choice.

Robin didn't know what to think. Had he done this accidentally? The bible was in its usual spot, but the bourbon had never been there before. Shulk could've stashed it there to have before bed. He did love it that much. But that didn't make sense. The bottle of bourbon was full, and it hadn't been opened yet. Maybe he'd left both things there so Robin would have something of his to hold on to.

 _It's a shame only one of those things will last forever_ , Robin thought with a devilish smirk.

She returned to the kitchen to fetch a glass from the cupboard. She filled the cup halfway before setting the bottle on the nightstand. She sipped the drink carefully. It wasn't the strongest alcohol she'd consumed, but she didn't mind it. The taste seemed to linger on her tongue longer than she'd intended. She sipped it again and shut her eyes. Images of her and Shulk having sex and partying filled her head. But she managed to snap out of it before nostalgia overtook her. She polished off the bourbon, and then reached for the bottle.

* * *

Robin was buzzed by the time night fell. She managed to slip on her favourite red dress and black heels for clubbing. She sprayed French perfume on her cleavage, wrists, and a little in her hair. It smelt heavenly, but it was only so she could mask the smell of bourbon on herself. The scent of the whiskey wouldn't leave her brain, leaving her convinced that she smelt like it. She had to not smell like alcohol to get in the club, after all.

Anyways, Robin dashed out to her and Lucina's cab. Her friend was already there, waiting impatiently.

"We can go now," she said to the driver.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Robin said.

"It's fine," Lucina replied half-heartedly. "Jesus, you smell like a perfume factory."

Robin shrugged. "Men seem to like the scent of it."

"Whatever, Robin."

A few minutes later, the ladies arrived at the high-end club. Their sexy outfits convinced the bouncer to let them in for free, much to the anger of those still waiting to get in. But the two ladies sauntered inside and found seats at the first bar they found.

"Hello, ladies. Can I get you two anything?" Mario, the bartender, asked.

"Dry martini," Lucina said.

Robin thought for a moment. "A Black Russian, please."

Mario looked surprised, but he didn't voice it. He simply nodded and left to make them.

"That's a strong drink, isn't it?" Lucina asked.

"It's part Russian vodka, and part coffee liqueur," Robin replied. "So yeah, it's strong as fuck. But can you blame me? My asshole of a boyfriend left without saying goodbye."

Lucina nodded. She could understand why Robin had ordered such a strong drink.

Once the two got their drinks, they stayed to people watch. They weren't ones to dance; that was for the attention whores of the world. No, they preferred to watch other make asses of themselves. That is, until a familiar face appeared a couple feet away with a slutty woman.

"You can't be serious," Robin said.

"I'm so sorry," was Lucina's reply.

Robin downed the rest of her Black Russian, then proceeded to call over Mario.

"What the strongest drink you can make?" she questioned.

"I have some absinthe," Mario replied, "but it's pretty fucking expensive."

"I'll give you a hundred bucks if you give me some of that shit."

Mario didn't look convinced. "Show me the cash."

Robin whipped out five twenties faster than you could say _absinthe_.

"Coming right up," he said.

Lucina hadn't heard the exchange go down at all. So she was confused when she saw that her friend's drink was now green. It didn't make sense at first, but it soon did.

"Robin, you didn't…"

"Shut up. What's Shulk doing? I can't see him."

"He and that chick went to the dance floor," Lucina said. "Seriously, absinthe? _Again_? You know you turn into a bitch when you drink that."

"I don't care," Robin replied. "I'm gonna do it anyways."

She consumed it as quickly as she could, and then marched onto the dance floor. Lucina followed her so that she could keep an eye on her.

 _This isn't gonna end well_ , she thought.

"Shulk!"

The man in question looked over, and chuckled when he saw Robin approaching him.

"Can I help you?" he asked in a snarky voice.

The answer he got was a sharp, loud slap across the face. He almost fell to the ground from the impact.

"What the fuck's wrong with you?!" his female companion exclaimed.

"Don't sleep with him, he's circumcised," Robin answered. It wasn't the answer that slut was looking for, but Robin didn't give a damn. She left the dance floor quickly to avoid a bigger confrontation. The effects of both strong drinks were beginning to hit her, and she knew how she was drunk. She wanted to start a fight, but her desire to not get arrested or kicked out easily won out.

"You're drunk as hell," Lucina remarked.

Robin collapsed on a comfy chair away from the chaotic dance floor. "Like I care."

"And you're fucking crazy."

"So is Shulk. He's the one stupid enough to leave me."

"I think you need to head home now," Lucina said. "Come on, let's go."

Robin stumbled away, knowing that fighting with her best friend would be pointless. She looked behind her, and gasped at Shulk's vacant face. Longing and regret were both written on his face, and Robin hadn't expected that.

 _He still wants me_ , Robin thought. _So why the hell did he dump me, then? Wow. He needs to figure his shit out._

But she didn't mind being single again. The combination of drowning her sorrows and slapping her ex made her realized how happy she was to be single. She wasn't going to miss the fights that left them physically and emotionally scarred. She deserved better. As screwed up as she was, Robin knew that being with someone as destructive as her was a bad idea.

Too bad Shulk never realized the same thing.

* * *

 **There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed the beginning of this fanfic. :)**

 **Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 2! :D**

 _\- Elizabeth_


	2. Ultraviolence

**Hey, you guys! Chapter two is finally up, and I'm super happy. Though I will warn you ahead of time: this particular chapter deals with some more... mature themes. There's nothing graphic at all, but... well, you'll understand once you read it.**

 **There are two things I want to address beforehand. First, the main character, Zelda, will be mute like she is in _Legend of Zelda_. I chose to do that intentionally, and you'll understand why in this chapter. Second, I intentionally left out her love interest. The reason is because I couldn't decide who to pair Zelda with, especially since he would've been very OOC. I hope you guys understand.**

 **I own absolutely nothing.**

 **Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

As Zelda stared into the mirror, she felt the weight of the current situation settling in. It almost brought her to her knees, but she managed to keep her composure. She couldn't collapse now- not today. Today was not a good day to feel horrible about herself. But her analyzing her naked body wasn't helping things. It just made her even more anxious.

Her skin looked whiter than she remembered. She was a fair-skinned woman too begin with, but this…this was unhealthy. She was almost as white as her bed sheets, which terrified her, too. She looked like she hadn't seen sunlight in years. That wasn't necessarily true; she spent her fair share of time in the outdoors. Yet her skin was still whiter than white.

But that was only if you didn't take the injuries into account.

Zelda let one finger gingerly trace a bruise that was forming on her clavicle. It felt a little sore, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. The one large bruise that decorated her back hurt the most, mostly during sex. Being in the missionary position would cause that, she mused to herself. She couldn't come up with another explanation for her back being so damn sore.

She gasped at the sudden discovery of a handprint on her stomach. It was red with a tinge of purple, making it plain as day. Zelda hadn't noticed it until now, as she was staring at her nakedness. She wondered if she would have ever noticed it had she not analyzed her body this way. She figured that that possibility was more likely than she wanted it to be. But it was too late; the handprint was now embedded into her brain, like the mark that was on her delicate skin.

 _Why do I let him do this to me? I don't deserve it_ , Zelda thought.

A couple tears threatened to trickle her cheeks, but she quickly blinked them back. She couldn't show any weakness today. She still hadn't gotten ready for today, so she decided to distract herself by doing so.

Zelda fixed her hair into curls, her- no, her fiancé's- favourite hairstyle on her. She applied her makeup expertly on her face. She made sure the few marks that were on her face and jawline were concealed underneath it all. No one knew about the hell she was going through, and she had no plans on having that change.

She then changed into a nude set of smallclothes. They covered most, if not all bruises and cuts on her body. A couple were still visible on her legs and arms, but she didn't worry over them. She knew her dress would cover the rest perfectly. Her sad secret would be hidden away yet again, and that mattered the most.

She was just slipping into her dress when two familiar faces suddenly barged in.

"Zelda! Oh my gosh, you look stunning!" Peach exclaimed.

"I have to agree," Palutena added. "You look beautiful."

Zelda nodded a thank you while Peach zipped up the dress. It was long sleeved with a medium-length train, and was white. Thanks to the makeup, Zelda didn't look like a corpse any longer. She looked as if someone had breathed life into her body.

 _And that someone was me,_ she thought with amusement.

"It fits like a glove," Peach remarked. "I should go back to my seat. Are you coming, Palutena?"

Palutena nodded. "Yep. See you soon, Zelda! He's gonna love seeing you in that wedding dress."

Once the two women left, Zelda placed the veil onto her head. She could feel herself getting more nervous as she held onto the bouquet of white lilies and roses. But it was far too late to back out. She had already decided to spend her life with this man; what kind of woman would she be if she suddenly stood him up?

 _A brave one_ , piped up the little voice in her head.

But Zelda ignored that. She let out a big sigh before finally leaving for the aisle. She could only stay in her dressing room for so long.

It was time to become a married woman.

* * *

"And do you, Princess Zelda of Hyrule, take this man to be your husband?"

Zelda stared into the love of her life- her abuser. Almost every fibre of her being was telling her to jump ship now, or else she'd never have another chance to do so.

The only exception to that was her heart.

"I do," she said.

Zelda wasn't one for words. She only spoke unless absolutely necessary. But once upon a time- before her fairy tale life had turned into a nightmare- she had been a normal woman. She was confident in her words and actions, and everyone knew it. But her soon-to-be-husband had rendered her mute long ago from the beatings. Yet none of her friends noticed the sudden change in her personality.

 _It's like I'm meant to be mute,_ she thought.

But when she kissed her groom, her sadness and fear melted away. She felt like she was in her own personal heaven where she was safe. Even if this heaven was created by the man who beat her regularly, it was still heaven.

"I love you so much, my dear," she whispered once they broke apart.

She knew those words were going to get her killed one day. But right now, she wanted nothing more than to bask in this moment. She wouldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

 **There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

 **Review Responses:**

 _ **MahNati:**_ **I'm glad you enjoyed it! As for the OOCness: I personally feel like Lucina isn't all that OOC because she seems like that kind of person. Like, she'd listen to your problems, and try to keep her friend from killing her ex. Shulk was going to be really OOC; that was a given. Robin being OOC was somewhat of a given too, but I tried to reign her personality in a little. Plus, I feel like the Avatar can kinda have whatever personality you want. Maybe that's just me, though. I'm not saying you're wrong, just to be clear; I just wanted to explain myself so you'll understand why I wrote the chapter the way I did. But I'm happy to hear that you'll keep reading this fanfic! That means so much to me. :)**

 **Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 3! :D**

 _\- Elizabeth_


	3. Shades of Cool

**Hey, guys! I apologize for not uploading this earlier. I also want to apologize for not writing a long chapter this time. I did struggle with this particular oneshot, but I think it still came out pretty well.**

 **Just a little heads up: I've changed the rating to an M so that I can write more risqué content. I apologize if that makes anyone feel uncomfortable, but I felt like it was the right thing to do.**

 **I own abosultely nothing.**

 **Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Samus Aran felt her hand grip the wall so tight that her knuckles turned white. But that was the furthest thing from her mind at the moment. All that mattered was the hot, rough sex she and Snake were currently engaged in.

"Oh, fuck!" she cried.

Her grip loosened as her orgasm slapped her across the face. Thankfully, Snake's hands held her hips to keep her there. She grinned slightly at the grunt he let out as he came inside her.

They collapsed on the bed, exhausted from the sex that had consumed their life for several hours. Samus was about to cuddle into him, but Snake wasn't having it.

"Seriously?" she asked in an annoyed voice.

But Snake ignored her. He just went into his nightstand drawer and pulled out a cigarette and lighter.

"Want one?"

Samus shook her head.

"What's on your mind?" she questioned.

"I have a lot on my mind," Snake admitted. He took the first drag from his cigarette and blew out smoke rings.

"Must you be so…ambiguous?"

"You don't like it?"

Samus scoffed. "Not necessarily. It's actually quite irritating."

"Oh well."

Now Samus was irritated. She stood up with the sheet wrapped around her naked body. She walked out onto the balcony, not caring if Snake ended up following her. She didn't know if he would, mostly because of his distant nature.

She got her answer a moment later when she heard the door open and close behind her. Notes of cigarette smoke and fancy cologne hit her nose, causing her to wrinkle it. She loved his cologne, but hated the scent of cigarette smoke.

"You want to know why I am the way I am."

Samus looked over with an unsure look. "Was that a statement, or a question?"

"Either or," Snake said absently.

"Well regardless… Yes, I want to know why you're so fucking distant. The only exception is when we're having sex. You're focused on me the either time."

Snake let out a couple smoke rings thoughtfully. "Should I focus on you all the time?"

"That's not what I'm asking, you idiot," Samus sneered.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm _positive_. Now give me an answer."

"Why are you so fucking adamant about this? You've been like this for months! I don't fucking get it."

"It's…complicated."

Samus scoffed again. "Is it now? Is it complicated because I'm forcing you to answer, or because you want it to be complicated?"

"Neither," Snake admitted. "It's just…complicated. You wouldn't understand."

"Do you think I'm fucking stupid?" Samus asked. She could feel her anger increasing by the second.

"I never said that."

"Look, I keep asking about it because I…I think we have something. At least I thought so. I thought you and I had chemistry. Or am I actually fucking stupid?"

Snake took another long drag, unsure how to respond. He knew for a few months now that Samus was interested in a relationship that wasn't based just on sex. He just never brought it up because he wasn't one to talk about feelings. Having sex with someone was easy, but things always got messy when feelings came to play.

"I don't know," he said finally.

"Bullshit," Samus snapped.

"I'm serious!"

"God, you're a piece of work. Why do you act so depressed? Did the war do that to you?"

"Don't fucking bring that up!"

Samus felt herself shrink nervously. "You're right. I'm sorry, I crossed the line."

But Snake didn't seem angry about it. He just shrugged it off and went back to smoking his cigarette.

"Night," Samus said suddenly.

She rolled over and pretended to fall asleep. She already knew what was going to happen, so why bother actually falling asleep?

She listened as Snake got up and changed back in his clothes. He left a moment later, much to her disappointment.

 _You'll never be able to fix him_ , the little voice in her head said. _What you thought was love was just loneliness. He's just depressed. You really_ are _fucking stupid!_

"I can't fix him," Samus said sadly. "Maybe I should let go."

Unfortunately for her, that would be easier said than done.

* * *

 **There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

 **Review Responses:**

 ** _MahNati_ : You bet! A mute Zelda is different from what I'm used to seeing. It's sad to write someone- anyone- like that, but what can you do? I liked leaving the fiancé ambiguous because again, that guy would've been extremely OOC.**

 ** _Smash King24_ (chapter 1): Oh my God, you HAVE to listen to this album! I'm a huge Lana Del Rey fan, and she happens to also be my biggest muse. RapGenius helped me with the songs' meanings, though it is mostly my interpretation. Yeah, Robin was drinking some heavy shit. Best way to numb the pain, I guess. LOL, your idea of Robin using Arcfire to take out Shulk made me laugh. I love it! Shulk was gonna be OOC in that chapter; that was a given. I've taken your words into consideration, and I will change the rating to an M. I agree with what you said because it's true. Anyways, I'm glad you liked it! Thank you so much for reading it over! :)**

 **Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 4! :D**

 _\- Elizabeth_


	4. Brooklyn Baby

**Hey there, guys! So I'll be perfectly honest to you all and say that I sort of struggled with this particular chapter. It wasn't an easy one to write. I decided that the only way to write it was to do a modern day AU, make Lucina fairly OOC, and make Snake a tad OOC. I apologize if that bothers anyone, but I couldn't figure out another way to write out this oneshot.**

 **I own absolutely nothing.**

 **Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Lucina would stand out in any room for two reasons.

First, she was a beautiful woman to look at. Her long blue hair cascaded just shy of her waist, and her equally blue eyes matched it. She stood at about five foot four, and had a slim figure. Any man that caught a glimpse of her would stare aimlessly, hoping she'd give them the time of day. They weren't usually successful, but that didn't deter others from trying.

The second reason was that Lucina didn't act like someone born from Generation Y.

Lucina was not the girl who'd scream at the sight of Justin Bieber on TV. She didn't go to clubs, or even keep up with what was current in pop culture. This was a young woman who'd listen to The Beatles over One Direction any day. She didn't get her generation's sense of humour- or anything else about them, for that matter. She did her own thing, all while not giving a damn about the thoughts of others.

In high school, Lucina would daydream about a life away from what she'd known all her life. She never felt like she could be herself around her friends. Her girlfriends would gossip about other girls, pop culture, and other stupid things. But wanting to fit in, she'd conform and pretend to care and like those things. It killed her inside, but Lucina kept at it anyways.

Her boyfriend would give her expensive gifts she never asked for- or wanted. His love for her didn't seem to be there, but he'd act like it with all the presents he gave her. Most girls would've turned a blind eye to the lack of affection, but Lucina knew better. A relationship built on no emotions and material things was not what she wanted out of life.

The bottom line? Lucina needed to escape her town before she lost her fucking mind.

That explained why after graduating high school, she ditched her full ride university scholarship. Instead, she decided to live on the lam. Her parents, high school friends, and then boyfriend were all floored by her decision. Lucina wanted to abandon her privileged upbringing for an unorthodox life on the road. She left her boyfriend and her former friends. She said goodbye to her family. She did it all without remorse. In her eyes, it was the best decision she had ever made.

The response hadn't been pretty. Her ex didn't react much; he'd stopped loving her a long time ago, after all. But her friends and family were less than pleased. Her friends had accused her of being a hipster, a loser. Her family had told her off for shaming them. It all hurt Lucina, but she didn't change her mind. She knew what she wanted out of life, and what she wanted to do would help her reach it in the end. Eventually, her family had relented and forgave her for her actions. Her former friends didn't do the same, but Lucina didn't care. She never liked them anyways.

Her sudden decision to break the social norm caused her to meet Snake at a local pub. A rough man of 40, he didn't look like a guy you'd want to meet in a dark alley. His muscular body and tough demeanour would make most look the other way. But Lucina was drawn to him; and as it turned out, Snake felt the same about her. Eventually, the two began something akin to a relationship.

Lucina had also connected with a few likeminded people her age. Unlike her old friends, she didn't have to be fake to get them to like her. She could discuss her favourite bands and smoke marijuana with them without a care in the world. They would listen to old music, play their own music, and joke about the rest of corporate America. They always had a great time being themselves in the less savoury parts of New York. They had no responsibilities, no one looking after them. They seemed to have free reign to do almost anything they pleased.

Two years had passed since Lucina had left her old life. She was now 20, and her boyfriend, Snake, was 42. Their relationship was part physical (as in physically intimate), part loving. They currently lived together in an apartment in Brooklyn. Snake had retired long ago, having become a billionaire by the age of 30 thanks to being an entrepreneur. This meant that Lucina didn't have to work, so the couple were free to do whatever the hell they wanted.

What they were doing now consisted of Snake playing guitar, while Lucina sang an old Lou Reed song. They weren't trying to become musicians; this was just a way for them to kill time. Jamming out to old songs in their apartment was their favourite thing to do together. It wasn't a normal thing most couples bonded on; but then, they weren't a normal couple to begin with.

Once they finished that particular song, Lucina rested her head on Snake's arm. The daisy tucked behind her left ear in her hair shifted, but it stayed in place. She found herself tracing patterns on his slightly tanned skin.

"You look happy," Snake remarked.

"It's 'cause I am," Lucina replied.

She was. She was happy to be there, far away from the rest of the world. She was free. As far as Lucina was concerned, that was all that mattered.

* * *

 **There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

 **Review Responses:**

 _ **MahNati:**_ **Snake does seem like a distant lover! At least in that chapter. Samus is definitely letting her heart make her decisions for her, even though she KNOWS her head should be doing the decision making. But I guess that's how a lot of people are. And yes, I forgot to change the rating at the time. But it's been changed since then! Thank you for letting me know. :)**

 **Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 5! :D**

 _\- Elizabeth_


	5. West Coast

**Hey there, everyone! I'm going to be honest and tell you all that I struggled with this chapter a LOT. But after speaking to the amazing MahNati on Tumblr, I managed to come up with this! So thank you so much for all your help, darling! It was greatly appreciated. :)**

 **This oneshot is NOT written in any kind of AU. SHOCKER! LOL this needed to happen. There will be a few future chapters with no AU in case you're wondering, so this won't be a one time thing!**

 **I own absolutely nothing.**

 **Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Robin couldn't begin to comprehend how in the _fuck_ she managed to end up right here, right now.

Being a tactician by trade, she was supposed to be practical. She was supposed to make rational decisions that wouldn't have long-term consequences. A good tactician like herself knew all about that.

So why the hell did she completely abandon all that?

It was something she was wondering even now, in the midst of passion.

She was kissing Rob hard, but her heart wasn't totally into it. Or rather, she _didn't_ want her heart to be into it. She couldn't quite figure out why, but she ignored it.

Rob suddenly stopped kissing her. Robin gave him a bewildered look in return. She loved kissing him; she would never dispute that. Why would he stop something she did enjoy?

Did she actually enjoy this? Gods, this was getting more confusing by the second.

"Robin," Rob said, "is something wrong?"

"No," Robin replied. "Should there be?"

"Not at all," Rob answered. "It's just…you don't seem to be into this."

"I am into this," Robin insisted. "I want this! I'm…I'm nervous."

"It's only for one night, love. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then don't you think you have nothing to be worried about?"

"Right."

Rob nodded. "Now, where were we?"

Despite just saying that, Rob started kissing Robin's neck. She moaned softly when his lips touched a sensitive spot. She could feel her hands grip his back tighter, much to his enjoyment. He liked having this effect on her.

Rob paused to throw off his cloak. He also took Robin's cloak and threw it on the floor.

"If you ruin my cloak, I'm going to be livid," she said.

"I'll take my chances," Rob teased.

Robin's giggles were brief as lust took over her body in an instant. Rob had taken off her shirt, and was kissing down her neck. Her hands instinctively moved from his back to the bed sheets. She felt like she could come undone at any moment with just the slightest touch.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she neglected to notice that Rob had ripped off the rest of her clothes. But she did feel his lips begin to trail down her neck and between her breasts. They also tickled her stomach and teased her pelvic area. She felt a shudder of anticipation go down her spine.

"Ready?" Rob asked.

"Yes."

Robin closed her eyes tight as a finger entered her. But she truly began to moan when another finger got inside her. As Rob began to tease her with both his fingers and his tongue, Robin felt disconnected. She didn't feel like she was all there with the situation. Her mind was off in another place; one she could stay at for forever. Her grip on the sheets got tighter with each moan. Gods, this was such an amazing place to be.

Unfortunately, her stay there couldn't last forever. She finally came with a strangled moan that also sounded like a cry. Rob was there to savour everything she gave, all without complaint. He slowly kissed his way up to her body as she came down from her high. The kiss on her lips had caused her to officially come back to reality.

"Rob…Make love to me," she whined in a breathless voice.

"Are you sure you want that?" Rob teased. "You sound exhausted."

"I will make your life _hell_ if you don't."

"Okay, I'll make love to you!"

Robin grinned wickedly. A little threat of wreaking havoc on his life always did the trick.

Before she could celebrate her mini victory, Rob had entered her. It did hurt, but Robin knew it would. It was a stinging feeling that burned a little; nothing she couldn't handle. She relaxed and took a deep breath.

"Do it," she commanded.

Rob didn't need to hear another thing. He just kissed her lips and began fucking her senseless.

* * *

"Earth to Robin!"

Robin woke up startled. She had been having a great dream, and someone _had_ to ruin it. She bit her lip as she tried to regain her composure.

 _I hope I didn't embarrass myself_ , she thought.

"What's wrong?"

Peach giggled. "You're napping in the common room, and you look a little pale. Are you feeling alright?"

"Oh yeah!" Robin lied. "I'm just tired, that's all. I'm sorry if I worried you."

"Well…okay," Peach replied in a wary manner. "If you say you're fine, I'll take your word for it. But if you do feel unwell, please see Dr. Mario. Can you at least promise me that?"

"Of course. Thank you for your concern."

Peach left a moment later. This left Robin in an annoyed manner. She really wanted to get back to her dream, but she knew that doing so would probably be next to impossible.

 _Damn you, Peach,_ she thought.

She lied back down on the couch and sighed. It had been several months since she and Rob had had sex. They had spoken since then, but their relationship was strictly platonic. It wasn't awkward (thank goodness), but it wasn't flirty either. They used to have a playful flirty banter that was about silliness and one-upmanship.

That was before they had slept together. That was before Robin realized her real feelings for Rob. She'd only thought that her feelings for him were temporary. She thought that a night of passionate sex would rid her of these thoughts. But it had only fuelled them. And now that Rob was dating Lucina, there was no chance for her to come clean.

 _Gods damn these feelings!_ Robin thought.

Where to go from here, she had no idea. She could only hope that she'd know sooner than later.

* * *

 **There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

 **Review** **Responses:**

 ** _Wotahbotah3k_ : Honesty time: Only after looking at your profile did I realize who you are. I'M SO HAPPY! Hearing that my stories are realistic is a compliment I LOVE! That makes me smile big time! Yeah, the album has a shit ton of depressing songs. At least I get to practice writing angst? The chapters are NOT linked together unless I say so. I don't worry about the number of reviews I receive. I'm just happy that there are people who are actually reading this fanfic! It doesn't take much to make be happy LOL. I won't hurt Palutena...much. :D And YES, this is one of my favourite albums EVER! Mostly because Lana Del Rey is my favourite singer EVER! :D**

 ** _MahNati_ : YAY! A happier ending is a nice change, I agree. I actually hate Lucina x Snake, but I paired them because most of Lana's songs have her in a relationship with an older man. I thought playing into that ould be interesting. I wouldn't normally write that couple though. It's just for that chapter, I promise. And yes, there will be a handful of chapters that are NOT set in any kind of AU. Switching things up is something I enjoy doing, so it'll happen. The reason it didn't happen earlier is because I couldn't make the regular universe work in most of the previous chapters (especially last chapter, what with a title like _Brooklyn Baby_ ). I hope that answers your question.**

 **Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 6! :D**

 _\- Elizabeth_


	6. Sad Girl

**Hey, guys! So this particular oneshot is written as a diary entry in a first person POV, and therefore is significantly shorter than previous chapters. I apologize if this bothers you, but I promise you that the next chapter will be a lot longer! You have my word. :)**

 **I own absolutely nothing.**

 **Please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Dear Diary,

I don't even know where to begin. To be honest, I don't know _how_ to begin. I've created such a big mess. I have no idea what I'm going to do. Maybe I should just come out and say it.

I'm a mistress.

The word alone makes me feel dirty. But it's true. I almost wish it wasn't true, but it _is_.

I'm sleeping with Lucina's boyfriend. I'm sleeping with Dark Pit.

Being a mistress is something most, if not _all_ women, would ever dream of doing. It's low, disgusting… it's just horrible! And yet I've somehow gotten myself in this position. I should be ashamed of myself. I really should! But there's a little hitch.

I don't want to leave Dark Pit.

I want to stay with Dark Pit. I want him- no, I _need_ him- to leave Lucina! It's clear that he doesn't love her anymore. Hell, he even said so late one night. Everyone in the Smash Mansion knows that they're so out of love with each other. But for some reason, they're still together. They're still a couple! It's mind boggling. It really is.

I've asked Dark Pit a couple times why he and Lucina haven't broken up yet. He claims that Lucina doesn't want them to break up. I'm not so sure that's true, though. I mean, I've heard her say that she doesn't believe she's in love with him anymore. So why would she stay with him if that's the case? My only theory is that she wants to keep up appearances. I've never considered labelling Lucina as vain, but what other reason is there? She wants everyone to believe that she and Dark Pit are _the_ couple in Smashville. The thing is, they're so out of love that no one's buying it. They hate each other.

I believe I can convince Dark Pit to leave her for me. Our kisses and late nights together are the real deal, and I'm sure that what we have is true. I don't know if it's love, but it's close enough for me. Maybe it'll become love eventually. What I do know for certain is that we have a connection that he and Lucina don't have. I can convince him to get with me.

I don't know how I'm going to do it. But I know I can. Just wait and see.

Until then,

Rosalina

* * *

 **There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

 **Review Responses:**

 ** _MahNati_ : I'm glad you liked it! Your input was beyond helpful, believe me. We can't always have a happy ending, unfortunately. At least we saw their fling in the dream sequence! And yes, Peach is an unwitting cockblocker. XD A love triangle was too predictable for that chapter, which is why I avoided it. LOL I knew you'd like the chapter because of the pairings. You're welcome. :)**

 ** _Sam_ : Thank you! I appreciate your kind words. I hope you like the rest of this fanfic!**

 **Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 7! :D**

 _\- Elizabeth_


	7. Pretty When You Cry

**Hey there, guys! So, I want to apologize for not updating this fanfic last week. I didn't have this chapter finished by then, and I also was super busy with both work, and the first week of school. But now it's up, and I'm super happy about that. :)**

 **This chapter is not set in an AU, just to be clear. It's set in the Smash Mansion in Smashville.**

 **I own absolutely nothing.**

 **Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

"You're much prettier like this, Samus. You're destined to be this way."

The comment rang in Samus' ears. She heard it months ago, yet it still confused the hell out of her. She wasn't sure if what Link had said was a compliment or an insult, and his answer hadn't cleared it up.

"It can be a compliment or an insult. It depends on how you see yourself."

 _That doesn't make any sense!_ Samus now thought. _Why couldn't he have given me a straight answer?_

Annoyed, she let out a long sigh. Her fingers curled up onto the window frame in a tight grip. She felt her body stiffen. These sudden changes were because of the sight she saw from her bedroom window.

Link was walking hand-in-hand with Zelda in the front yard. They were both smiling and talking about something cheerful. Zelda suddenly tilted his head towards her, and they shared a tender kiss.

Samus let out a sound of disgust. She shut the curtains in a haste and let her mind go free.

She thought back to when she and Link had dated once upon a time. Link took an interest in her because of her distant, slightly depressed personality. While it took some time for Samus to even like him, it eventually happened. The two had been a couple- just not for long. It took just five months for Link to grow tired of her cynical outlook on life. He left her after that, much to Samus' surprise. She believed that they would be a couple for a long time.

 _Oh, how wrong I was_ , Samus thought with amusement.

Sighing again, she thought back to the last conversation she and Link had. They had stopped dating at that point when Samus had asked him the million dollar question.

* * *

"Why did you break up with me?"

Samus had thought that the question would unnerve Link. No guy liked to answer that dreaded question. There were many reasons for this. Some guys didn't want to hurt their exes' feelings; others had a reason that would make them terrible. So Samus had expected Link to not want to answer the uncomfortable question.

But he had surprised her with his answer.

"Because I'm sick of your attitude and how depressed you are. It just depresses the hell out of me. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, but…that's how I feel. That's why I broke up with you."

The answer had stunned Samus into silence. She had found herself to be gaping like a fish on dry land. Her eyes had gone wide as she tried to collect herself.

"…Right," she had responded in a strangled voice. "I should go now."

* * *

Looking back now, Samus didn't see why she'd been so surprised by Link even responding. This was the same man who'd stared evil in the face, and had lived to tell about it. Of course he wasn't scared to tell her why he left her. Samus felt stupid for even thinking such things.

Now she felt even more stupid about her current situation. She was alone and constantly thinking about her ex-boyfriend. It made her feel weak, and that was the worst part. She hated feeling weak because of some stupid boy. She was a strong woman, for Christ's sakes! She committed genocide, stopped invasions, and had saved countless lives in the process.

So why did the end of a romantic relationship make her feel so shitty?

Samus thought back to his last words; how her depressed demeanour had depressed him. That boggled her mind; her personality was what had drawn him to her in the first place. He once said to her that her bleak outlook on life had him intrigued. In other words, how she acted was the reason Link had taken an interest in her. So to hear that what had gotten him interested in her to end up breaking them up bothered Samus a lot. If she was smart, she would've change her ways to keep the man of her dreams.

But old habits die hard, and Samus wasn't going to let that happen.

* * *

 **There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

 **Review** **Responses:**

 ** _MahNati_ : That's the main issue with a first person POV: it's so limiting! I don't feel bad for Rosalina because she's still a mistress. Dark Pit is an asshole too, though. As for Lucina... I feel bad for her, but I also don't feel bad for her. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! :)**

 ** _Smash King24_ (chapter 6): LOL, maybe he does! Rosalina is so frickin' tall! The fact that she's taller than Samus seems wrong; as in, Rosalina shouldn't be taller than Samus. That's just my opinion.**

 ** _Smash King24_ (chapter 5): LMAO! You make me laugh. :P I have no regrets writing a sex scene with Nintendo chracters. :D Don't apologize: I think you're hilarious. And yes, passionate sex is much better than pointless porn. Sex with yourself is okay, but marrying them isn't (I guess). XD I'm so happy to hear that you're enjoying this fanfic so far!**

 ** _EchoMoonHuntress_ : My honest opinion is that the best conflict to read (as well as to write) is person (AKA the protagonist) VS. self. It's always so interesting to me. Aah, ambiguous endings: screwing with our beloved readers for a long time after reading. XD LOL, glad you liked it!**

 **Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 8! :D**

 _\- Elizabeth_


	8. Money Power Glory

**Hey, guys! So I have two important warnings about this chapter.**

 **1\. It's set in a modern AU because that's the only way I could have written this chapter. I'm not kidding.**

 **2\. The main characters will be more OOC than I'd like. That's because I seriously couldn't decide what couple to use.**

 **Also, I left one character unnamed because I didn't feel like he was important enough to have an identity. If you ask me nicely, maybe I'll tell you guys in the next chapter. :)**

 **I own absolutely nothing.**

 **Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

"This looks perfect."

"So we have a deal."

"Oh, you bet! Let me just count out the cash."

Robin grinned at the words she heard exchanged in the room below her. She had to plant her feet on the ground to prevent jumping up and down. A good drug deal always got her really excited, and this was no exception. It meant more spending money on clothes, shoes, and other material things she desired.

"Say, where's your girl?" the customer asked.

"Oh, she's upstairs," Rob replied.

As if on cue, Robin took one last glance in the mirror. Her mint green backless dress looked impeccable on her slim figure. The full skirt looked innocent, but her black Christian Louboutins said otherwise. She looked like a sexy, albeit powerful woman.

 _Here we go_ , she thought.

She waltzed downstairs and into the living room. She had to suppress a giggle at the gasp from the customer.

"Wow! Damn, she's beautiful," he said. He let out a wolf whistle to show his approval.

"She is, isn't it?" Rob gushed. "She's lovely. Give him a twirl, love."

Robin did so. She finally let out a giggle in the process. The whole thing felt a little silly, but she didn't mind. Rob had her on such a high pedestal that he could make her feel special with just a few words. So Robin let herself absorb the moment.

"Yes, she's beautiful," the customer remarked.

"Thank you," Robin replied. "Can I get you anything else? Coffee? Tea? Anything but me, of course."

The customer chuckled. "Sure, what the hell? One black coffee will do."

Robin went inside the kitchen. She could hear the men tie up the loose ends of their drug deal. Once the cash was all counted, the customer would take his cocaine and leave.

At least, that was the plan on paper for the customer. But he was about to learn a valuable lesson:

In the drug game, few can actually be trusted.

In a cupboard sat a .38 caliber handgun. It had a silencer attached so that the bullet would be sound quiet when fired. In other words, it killed its target in a silent manner.

She had a cup of coffee in one hand, and the gun in the other. But it wasn't visible, so the customer couldn't see it whatsoever.

"Thank you," he replied when he received his coffee.

Instead of replying, Robin stood behind him and fire two shots into his head. The customer died instantly from his injuries.

"Perfect," Rob complimented.

"Thank you," Robin replied. "Check if he has more money."

Rob searched the corpse extensively. He went through every available pocket and searched anything else. Aside from the $1000 decided on for the drug deal, a couple hundred dollars also turned up.

"How much is that?" Robin asked.

"$1500."

"That's not a lot."

"Sorry. I didn't know."

"No, I know."

"I'll make it up to you, love," Rob insisted. "Deal?"

Robin's face changed. It went from disappointed to cold in a nanosecond. She pointed the gun at her lover and partner-in-crime.

Another rule: You can't even trust your accomplice.

"No deal."

She shot him three times in the chest, and once in the forehead. Rob's body crumpled to the ground in a bloody mess. A few droplets got on Robin's dress, but she didn't care. She knew she could just wash it out. What mattered more was dealing with the mess that had occurred.

She picked up the shell casings and went back to her room. She felt like rushing, but that was stupid. No neighbours would have heard a gunshot coming from a silencer. Nothing had happened to their knowledge. So what was the rush in getting out of her home?

So Robin carefully packed her things up in a few suitcases. She changed into something less flashy, and then made sure that she had everything.

"Oh Gods, how could I forget?" she mumbled to herself.

She walked over to the safe and opened it up. Stacks of twenties, fifties, and even hundreds filled the large metal box. It belonged to her and Rob. Or rather, it _had_ belonged to her and Rob. But with Rob now dead, it all belonged to her. It was all hidden in different parts of different suitcases to avoid detection. Once finished, Robin looked at herself in the mirror.

 _So this is how one becomes a kingpin,_ she thought. _You just take what's yours, even if murder is the only option._

Robin grinned again. She had once promised herself to become a powerful drug kingpin in the cocaine business. By the looks of things, it was in her favour to take that spot. It wasn't a bad thing; after all, it was all she had ever wanted out of life.

* * *

 **There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

 **Review** **Responses:**

 **MahNati: Oh yeah. I deal with negative people a TON at work, and it's truly is hell. I feel like Link would be really honest (if he could talk, of course). I considered using Ike as the guy, but I've been trying to lay off the _Fire Emblem_ characters. I know I used them in this chapter, but I'm worried that I'm going to keep using them one way or another in every damn chapter. I'm glad you liked my characterization of Link!**

 **PozzyP (chapter 4): Thank you! Writing about abusive relationships can be interesting and I have done it before. Healthy relationships are nice to write too, but I prefer things to be a little imperfect. I think I just want my characters to suffer. I'm a horrible person . :D Snake x Lucina is a couple I don't like at all, but it worked so well in that chapter! I couldn't help it.**

 **PozzyP (chapter 7): More diary fanfics? You may or may not have planted an idea in my brain.. Thanks a lot! ;P LOL, I actually don't mind. Samus is independent, but anyone can agree that breakups are a bitch. I like making my readers think. I like if that happens to me as a reader, so naturally I want to achieve it as a writer. Glad you're enjoying this fanfic so far! :)**

 **EchoMoonHuntress: Link's honesty was necessary, let's be real. Samus changing her ways? I'll believe it when I see if, LOL. Anyways, I'm so happy to hear that you loved the chapter!**

 **Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 9! :D**

 _\- Elizabeth_


	9. Fucked My Way Up To The Top

**Hey there, guys! I'm back from the dead! I just want to quickly apologize for not uploading a new chapter last week. I was extremely busy with school, work, and other writing projects, so I didn't have time to write a new chapter. But now this is up, and I'm happy about that. :)**

 **I own absolutely nothing.**

 **Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Lucina scowled as she retreated to the holding room of the Smash mansion. She'd lost at the last minute to tournament veteran Peach thanks to a sudden smash attack. The lost was particularly bitter because Lucina had already beaten Peach two times before. She had hoped that she could get another victory, but that was not the case.

"How did this happen?" Lucina muttered under her breath.

"How did what happen?"

Lucina jumped and scanned her surroundings, surprised. She spotted a familiar face approaching her, making her groan.

"I can't believe it, Robin!" she exclaimed. "I've beaten Peach twice before! Why was I unable to defeat her today? What did I do wrong?"

"You didn't see that move coming," Robin said. "But then again, I don't believe anyone saw that coming. It was so unexpected."

But that didn't make the defeat feel better. A larger sense of dread filled Lucina instead. Falchion suddenly felt heavier in her hands. She put the sword away in her sheath to feel a little lighter.

"Plus, Peach is a good fighter," Robin added. "Unorthodox, but good."

"She isn't _that_ good," Lucina argued. "But I do agree that she is unorthodox. I mean, I've never seen someone use a frying pan as a weapon before."

Robin laughed. "Nor have I."

"How do you suppose she made it into the _Super Smash Brothers_ tournament?"

"I guess Master Hand thinks she's a good enough fighter."

"But _why_? I don't understand."

"Gods, but you're more upset than I thought. I've never heard you speak of a fellow fighter this way."

Lucina paled at what she had said. But rather than defend her or backtrack, she pretended she hadn't said it at all.

"I should go," she said suddenly. "I shall see you tonight at dinner."

"Of course!" Robin replied. "See you then."

Once Lucina left, Robin shook her head. She had a feeling that dinner tonight would not be business as usual.

* * *

Later that day, dinner got served to all the Smashers. The young Smashers ate together, while the adults and teens all sat together.

Lucina found herself squashed between Robin and Rob. She was also sitting across from Peach. That in particular had Lucina on edge. She didn't really want to be near the woman who had beaten her only a couple of hours ago. It made her feel inadequate by comparison.

"Lucina?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, Lucina craned her head towards Zelda. She was the one who had spoken.

"My apologies," Lucina said. "What were we talking about?"

"I was simply asking if you're enjoying the tournament so far," Zelda explained.

"Oh yes," Lucina answered. "I mean, besides losing, of course."

"Don't feel bad," Peach piped up. "You can't win them all. I lost to you twice, for goodness' sakes! Everyone has an off day or two."

"That's true," Zelda added.

But Lucina was still unconvinced. "I didn't have an off day. I won my match against Link earlier today. So there was no excuse for my loss!"

"Don't be hard on yourself," Rob said.

Lucina glared at him, but kept her mouth shut.

"So, Peach," Robin said, "there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"What might that be?"

"How did you get involved in the Smash tournament?"

The question was amusing to Lucina. After all, she had wanted to know the answer since she met Peach. Zelda seemed like a princess who truly cared for her people. Meanwhile, Peach had never shown much care towards her people. She acted like her looks were all that mattered.

"Mario convinced me to do it," Peach admitted. "I was reluctant at first- I knew little about fighting at first. But he helped me develop attacks that suited my strengths and personality well. I've never regretted my decision to join since."

Lucina suddenly scoffed.

"Is something wrong?" Peach asked.

"Oh, not at all," Lucina lied.

"Something is on your mind," Shulk chimed in. "Everyone at this table can see it."

Lucina looked around the table. Everyone's eyes were on her, and that included Peach. The princess in question looked especially curious. So Lucina sighed and prepared her answer.

"I just don't understand how you managed to be so accepted in such a tournament," she began. "A lot of us Smashers have seen and done horrific things. Admittedly, some have been worse than others. But from what I have read about you, you seem to have not dealt with such trials. You've only gotten kidnapped a countless amount of times."

"So what are you suggesting?" Peach questioned.

"Lucina, don't-" Robin began.

"Who let you be in the tournament in the first place?" Lucina interrupted. "How hard was it to convince Master Hand to include you? Or maybe you seduced another man into letting you join!"

Peach's face turned bright red. She stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

"How dare you!" she cried. "I never thought you could say such a thing about me, Lucina! That was so low of you. I…excuse me, please."

Embarrassed, she stormed out of the dining room. The other Smashers heard a door slam. They all knew that she had retreated to her bedroom for the night.

"What in the _hell_ was that all about?!" Robin exclaimed.

"I was just asking some questions," Lucina replied. "I know that what I did was rather out of character for me, but weren't you wondering the same thing?"

Now it was Robin's turn to scoff. "No, actually."

"You crossed the line," Mario interjected. "Peach really did work hard to get into the tournament. She didn't sleep with anyone to get into the tourney. She would never do something like that."

Lucina's eyes fell back to her plate of food. She suddenly didn't feel hungry. The guilt of what she had done was more than enough to ruin her appetite. Mario would never lie about anyone, let alone his girlfriend. Lucina could tell that he didn't limit defending her to whenever she got kidnapped.

Without properly excusing herself, she jumped up and ran down the dormitory area. Since all bedrooms had nameplates on them, it was easy for Lucina to find Peach's room. She knocked on the door, determined yet apprehensive of what could happen.

Much to Lucina's surprise, Peach answered the door. She didn't look happy, and who could blame her? Seeing this pained Lucina.

"You came to apologize," Peach stated.

"I am," Lucina replied. "I overreacted and said some things that I'm not proud of."

"Do you really think that poorly of me?"

Lucina bit her lip. "I was angry that I lost. I only said those things out of anger. I shouldn't have lost my temper. You didn't deserve it. And for that, I apologize."

Peach sighed. "You said some rather hurtful things."

"I know."

"You accused me of sleeping with someone to get in the tourney."

"As much as it pains me to admit it… Yes, I did do that. But I take it back."

"And you think that's gonna fix this?"

"Of course not! But would you rather I never apologized to you in the first place?"

Peach grimaced. She knew Lucina had a good point. But it didn't excuse what she had done. So she pushed back.

"I think you're only apologizing to make yourself look good," she confessed.

"That's not true!" Lucina exclaimed. "If I did not have a change of heart, I wouldn't be standing here at this moment, trying to make amends. I sincerely apologize for losing my temper and saying such hurtful things. If you can please find it in your heart to forgive me, I promise to make this up to you."

Exhausted from her speech, Lucina looked down at the floor for a moment. When she looked back up, she saw the grin that had appeared on Peach's face.

"I believe you," she said. "I can see how upset you are with yourself over what's happened. So…I forgive you."

"Thank you," a now relieved Lucina replied.

The two women shook hands in a respectful manner. This was definitely a step in the right direction.

* * *

One week later, Lucina was back in the holding room. Her match was coming up, but she didn't know who were opponent was. She knew she would find out, but the fact that she didn't know who her opponent was making her anxious.

"Hello there," a familiar voice greeted. "We meet here again."

Lucina grinned as she turned around. She saw Peach standing there with a cocky smirk on her face.

"Hello," Lucina replied. "You look ready for battle."

"I always am," Peach giggled. "But then again, so do you."

"Thank you. Though I must ask; do you _feel_ ready?"

"Of course! And I know you are, too. So let's go have our match. May the best princess win."

Lucina's grin turned into a smile. "Indeed. I will not hold back today!"

"Now I like to hear that," Peach replied with a large smile of her own.

* * *

 **There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

 **Review Responses:**

 ** _Smash King24_ : You bring up a good point. I didn't go too in depth with the chapter because I kinda wanted my readers to come up with their own theories. I enjoy that kind of thing, to be honest. Romance is okay, but I actually prefer to write super dark things. That's just who I am. Anyways, I'm glad you liked it!**

 ** _MahNati_ : There are better dreams, that's for certain. But to each their own. Backstabbing and greed are fun to write about! And I agree, it's a nice change from romance and heartbreak. I may or may not have used Rob x Robin just to get a rise out of you...sorry (not sorry). XD**

 ** _PozzyP_ : LOL, clever. ;P Welcome to the real world indeed. In a modern AU, a gun makes far more sense than a sword. But yeah, Robin is definitely more into swords (and magic) as opposed to guns. I'm happy to hear that you enjoyed the last chapter!**

 **Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 10! :D**

 _\- Elizabeth_


	10. Old Money

**Hey, guys! This oneshot is a continuation of sorts of chapter four, _Sad Girl_. I wasn't going to connect previous chapters to newer ones, but it kind of just happened here. Sorry (not sorry). XD**

 **I also wrote 500 words exactly this chapter (barring all author's notes, of course) just for kicks. I could've made this longer, but decided not to. I felt like going back to my 500 word oneshot songfic roots.**

 **I own absolutely nothing.**

 **Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Rosalina sighed for the hundredth time that day. Or rather, she sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day. She couldn't tell the difference anymore. She was too busy drowning in her sadness to care at all.

 _Dark Pit…_

Upon thinking of his name, Rosalina bit her lip. It was the only way she could keep her emotions in check. It wasn't an easy feat; her heart and head were in a lot of pain right now. So for her to not burst into tears again was a huge accomplishment in her eyes.

 _You wouldn't have to do this if you had never dated Dark Pit in the first place,_ she thought.

Rosalina let out a huff. She didn't just hate thinking about her ex-boyfriend. No, she hated chastising herself for letting herself love him in the first place. She knew he was still dating Lucina at the same time, but she didn't care. She wanted Dark Pit- end of story. She wanted to be him with even if she couldn't have his entire heart.

"I still want you," she'd tell him when they were truly alone. "I'm always going to want you."

"I know," Dark Pit had replied.

But now they were no longer together. Surprisingly, Dark Pit had begun to feel guilty for cheating on Lucina. He dumped Rosalina so that he could repair his relationship with Lucina. The decision had benefitted him and Lucina a lot. They were happier, and definitely in love with one another. So while they were off being happy as a couple, Rosalina was all alone.

And oh my God, did the sting of heartbreak ever hurt like a bitch.

Tears brimmed Rosalina's blue eyes. Instead of trying to blink them away, she allowed them to fall. She hadn't actually cried over the relationship ending since it had happened. Now suddenly seemed like the perfect time to do it, so she let it happen. Streams of cold tears stained her fair cheeks, making her shiver. It killed her that a stupid boy could upset her this much. But she figured that love had a strange way of hurting people as much as it had a happy effect.

Yet even as this was unfolding, Rosalina held onto a small shred of hope. She hoped that Dark Pit and Lucina's relationship would fall apart again. She knew that if that happened, than her old flame would come running back to her. The chances of that happening felt high in Rosalina's eyes, and that made her smile. Yes, she smiled even as she wept. It made her feel bad that she hoped that Lucina would suffer as a result. But then again, Rosalina wanted to be happy more.

Rosalina wiped her tears again and took a long, deep breath. The pain of her heartbreak was still there, but it didn't hurt too much at that point. Maybe it was because of newfound false hope. But either way, she would try to trudge through it.

* * *

 **There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

 **Review Responses:**

 ** _Death_ : What sex? No one had had sex last chapter. Were you referring to a different chapter?**

 ** _MahNati_ : Exactly! Mario would be the most likely candidate, but c'mon. He's way too honest to get caught up in something so shady. Peach, too! But yeah, Lucina was a bitch to accuse her of such a thing. She was really just a huge to her for three-quarters of the chapter. I've never written Lucina in such an hated manner because I really like her! So it's weird for me to go against that. LOL, I'm glad you felt like punching her! That tells me that I wrote her well. Therefore, thank you! :)**

 ** _Smash King24_ : I agree! I have a headcanon that Lucina is a little bit of a sore loser. So I decided to take that headcanon to the next level. And yeah, her reasoning was ridiculous. But then again, rational thought usually flies out the window when we're angry. All of your points make sense. That being said, Bowser? I never thought of him, to be honest. I don't know if I agree with it, but that is interesting.**

 **Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 11! :D**

 _\- Elizabeth_


	11. The Other Woman

**Hey, you guys! So there are only two important things you need to know about this chapter before reading it. First, it's set in a modern day AU. Second, I gave the Wii Fit Trainers (who star in this oneshot) names so that I don't have to call them Wii Fit Trainer. It'll be less confusing to figure out who's who, trust me.**

 **I own absolutely nothing.**

 **Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Winona smoothed the skirt of her white sleeveless dress. The front hem grazed her upper thigh, while the other side touched the back of her knees. It was a simple yet gorgeous dress that complemented her nude pumps perfectly. She had a simple pearl necklace and matching earrings to complete the look. She drank in her appearance in her floor length mirror and grinned. Her outfit, curled hair, and makeup were all on point. She looked and felt beyond beautiful.

Satisfied, she grabbed her favourite French perfume from a fancy display. She spritzed once on her neck, and once again in her hair. After putting it back, she grabbed her purse and made sure everything was in place. She then made her way downstairs to wait for her lover, Wes. He was due to arrive at any moment, so she wanted to be ready to head out when he came.

As she waited in the entry, Winona fiddled with the light pink peonies on a nearby table. They were still fresh because she had bought them just two days ago. They looked lovely on the cherry table top, which held a stark contrast to the white walls. The peonies made her smile just by looking at them. They were one of the few things that distracted her from her life.

The sound of a car pulling up pulled Winona out of thoughts. She gripped her purse tight and left her home. She put on a beautiful smile as she got in the black luxury SUV.

"Hello."

"Hello, love," Wes greeted. "Ready for a fun night?"

Winona nodded. "Of course. I always am."

That was always true, of course. She would always be ready to go on a date with Wes. It was the only time she ever saw him, after all.

"And where does your wife think you are this time?" she asked.

"Going back to work to help out. Hook, line, and sinker."

Winona chewed on the inside of her cheek. She knew it wasn't proper, but she didn't care all too much. She blinked hard and focused on the night that lied ahead.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"A sleazy motel on the outskirts of town. You and I are gonna have a good time, that's for sure."

Again, Winona chewed on the inside of her cheek. This was so routine for her, yet it wasn't all that routine for Wes. He always seemed unsure of what to do when they were together. It shouldn't have been so hard to go from a married man to a boyfriend. Winona couldn't understand the psychology behind it; and she preferred it that way. She'd long ago given up on figuring the man out.

The two drove to the rundown motel while the night was still young. They checked into their room at one minute. The next, they were both ripping clothes off the other.

"Oh God…"

Winona smirked for a moment. It disappeared when she felt lips attack her neck. The moan that escaped her shocked her heart quite a bit. It barely prepared her for all that was to come.

"Oh, baby," she groaned.

Wes didn't reply. He chose instead to tease her a little. He used a hand to play with her clitoris, and another to touch her breasts. The sensation of everything was enough to turn Winona on. Her body felt hot to the touch, and she felt rather dizzy. She lied down and tried to process everything that was going on.

But that didn't work when she felt Wes inside of her. She bucked her hips and hissed with pleasure.

"Let's try something different."

Before Winona could reply, Wes had suddenly gotten onto his back. Winona looked surprised by the change in position, but she had no reason to complain. It felt even better than before, and that was the important part. She grabbed onto skin and began moving up and down at a steady pace.

"Oh, baby…" Wes groaned. "Fuck, this feels great."

"Yeah," Winona sighed as she continued bouncing up and down. It was beginning to feel difficult for her to speak coherently. But then again, she just wanted to enjoy the fantastic sex. She didn't come for mindless chatter; she came to get laid.

Wes moved her hands so he could move her up and down. The position felt great for Winona, but it was hard to pull off. She couldn't focus to staying upright because of her trying to stay in place. It was a good position in theory, yet it wasn't all that practical. Wes must've felt the same because he quickly pinned her to the bed.

"Better?" he asked.

"Mmm…yeah," Winona mumbled.

He began thrusting at a fast pace, bypassing a slow start altogether. Winona didn't mind too much; she just wanted to hit her climax. She played with her clitoris, which caused her orgasm to hit her sooner than she first thought.

"Oh, fuck! Oh, God!"

A moment later, Wes hit his climax. He collapsed on top his lover, but rolled off moments later. And then, he was fast asleep. It was as if nothing had happened between them.

But Winona didn't feel the same. Their sexual encounter had left her heart full and mind clouded. While the sex had satisfied her, the emotional connection was nonexistent. She felt empty yet again, and it killed her a little more.

Tears formed in her brown eyes. Unable to allow her emotions to control her heart, she blinked hard to get rid of them. She tightened the sheets around her naked body to try and warm up. She couldn't figure out if her body or her heart was cold.

Winona sighed softly. She knew in her heart of hearts that she and Wes would never be a real couple. He would never leave his wife to be with her. It was a big bitter pill to swallow, but she had to do it. It was her reality.

She would spend the rest of her life alone as the other woman.

* * *

 **There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

 **Review Responses:**

 **Smash King24: It is interesting, don't get me wrong! I've never understood the mind set of a mistress. Even though I've written from their point of view so much, I still can't wrap my head around it. It's so fucked up, to be honest. I agree: Rosalina needs to let go of the past. Maybe she will eventually, and maybe you'll read about it.**

 **MahNati: Surprise! I wasn't planning on doing it, but I decided to give it a go. When the chapter was complete, I was quite proud of it! And yes, I'm still proud of it. I write Rosalina as such a tramp, and I feel bad cause she's one of my three mains! But hey, it kinda works to write her this way for some reason. Please don't ask me why 'cause I have no fucking idea.**

 **PozzyP: Regarding chapter 9: The fact that you compared me to M. Night Shyamalan makes me a tad nervous because I really hate his work. But I know where you were coming from. I'm glad I can keep you on your toes! Regarding chapter 10: Agreed: messing around with someone who's taken is never a good idea. And don't worry; there will be a resolution to that mini story! But you'll have to wait a while for that chapter to appear. Sorry not sorry. XD LOL, I like cursing in my stories...I can't help it.**

 **Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 12! :D**

 _\- Elizabeth_


	12. Black Beauty

**Hello, guys! I'M SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE! I've been insanely busy, but I wanted to post this as soon as possible. I hope the wait was worth it.**

 **Anyways, this chapter isn't really romance, but rather friendship. It also tackles a headcannon or two I have about _Super Smash Bros._ characters regarding PTSD. Because of this, there is no AU.**

 **I own absolutely nothing.**

 **Please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Shulk watched as a familiar woman walked into the living room. She seemed distant from all the fun chaos that went on around her. This wasn't the first time she'd acted like this either. This particular Smasher was bleak, and wanted to stay away from everyone.

 _Oh, Lucina...you don't deserve to be like this,_ he thought.

The woman who plagued his thoughts stood at a window. Most of the Smashers- both old and new- had given up trying to lighten her up. The only two people who seemed to understand her were Rob and Robin. The only reason for that was because they came from Lucina's world, and they both knew her well. Around them, Lucina was a little more relaxed. But when it came to anyone else, she was polite but quiet.

"Why is that?" Shulk had asked Robin one afternoon.

Robin seemed reluctant to tell the truth. "It's not really your business, Shulk."

"I'm only concerned for Lucina," Shulk had said. "If you think I'm going to spread rumours about her, then you're wrong. Extremely wrong, actually."

"Well…" Robin hesitated, but shook it off to continue speaking.

"Lucina's been through a lot; and I do mean a _lot_ ," she confessed. "She comes from a hellish future where her parents and her friends' parents died. So she and the others had to fight every day to survive. She had to grow up fast because of it. The world that she lived in is something out of a nightmare, except that it wasn't a nightmare to her. That world was a reality to her. Grima, the dragon she and rest of the Shepherds killed, may be dead now."

"But the memories of what she's been through has scarred her for life," Shulk finished.

Robin nodded. "I think any Smasher here is like that. They're all so scarred by their personal experiences. Most of them put on brave faces for their sakes, as well as everyone else's. But Lucina…she's different. She can't bring herself to get close to anyone here. She's petrified that anyone she gets close to will die as well."

The explanation made complete sense to Shulk. He had some minor difficulties with getting close to others when he first came to the Smash Mansion. But his friendships with Rob and Luigi had helped to calm him down. He was no longer afraid of making friends again.

But Lucina still had that problem. She'd chosen to close herself off from the world, and it hurt Shulk. No one should be afraid to make connections just because of their horror-filled past. If anything, it was the perfect excuse to make friends. But Shulk understood her pain all too well.

When he asked Robin if should try to get close to her, Robin looked even more reluctant.

"That's not going to be easy," she'd insisted.

Shulk decided that he'd had enough of waiting. He got up and walked over to Lucina. He noted that her hand was on the hilt of her sword, but it didn't faze him. She had no reason to hurt him. They were equals, not enemies.

"It's a lovely day out," he remarked.

Lucina looked over at Shulk. His gaze stay fixed on the outdoors. The younger Smashers were out playing with Jigglypuff and Pikachu. The sun shone brightly as they laughed and smiled.

"It is," Lucina replied.

"Makes a person wanna go outside," Shulk joked.

"I suppose. I thought about going out to practice my swordplay, but I don't have a partner. The Robins are working on their magic at the training centre."

"Then let me be your partner."

Lucina held Falchion's hilt tighter, but didn't reply. So Shulk locked eyes with her.

"I 'm always in the mood for some training," he said. "A new partner is always helpful. You learn new things."

Shulk could almost hear the gears turning in Lucina's head. He fought to keep a cocky grin off his face. He didn't know what her answer would be, but he was happy to see that she was seriously considering his offer.

"Alright then," she replied. "I…I suppose it couldn't hurt."

"Thank you, Lucina," Shulk said. "Let's go."

The two began to walk outside. But just as they shut the sliding door behind them, Shulk called out Lucina's name. She looked at him with a curious expression.

"I know you're scared of making friends here," he began, "and I don't expect you to trust me at all. But I will do everything I can to change that because you deserve to be happy. And don't even think of trying to get rid of me because it will not work. You have my word."

For a moment, Shulk wondered if he'd crossed a line. He simply wanted Lucina to understand that he wanted to help her. He wanted to change her pessimistic perspective on friendship. He wanted her to see that she wasn't a bad luck charm to others. Not everyone she got close to was going to die a violent death.

He suddenly saw her eyes light up, something he'd never seen before. Then she did something else he'd never seen her do before.

She smiled.

"Shulk…thank you," she said. "I…I cannot say those two words enough. Thank you."

She held out her hand for a handshake. But she received a hug from Shulk instead. And while she normally hated receiving hugs, she had to make an exception this one time.

Maybe Shulk could show her the true beauty of life, after all.

* * *

 **There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

 **Review Responses:**

 **MahNati: LOL, yeah it's descriptive. I wish the plot wasn't so similar, but the title of the song kind of screamed it. Awful people are so much fun to write! Wii Fit Trainer x Wii Fit Trainer is another kind of self-cest that I think is fun to write. I knew you'd like it. XD**

 **Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 13! :D**

 _\- Elizabeth_


	13. Guns and Roses

**Hey there, guys! So I put off uploading this chapter to today...again. Writer's block is to blame this time. Because I struggled so much with this chapter, I decided to write a drabble/poem of sorts. I apologize for its length, but I will definitely make it up with the last few chapters!**

 **Also, this chapter is NOT connected to the chapter Shades of Cool in any way. They're two standalone chapters.**

 **I own absolutely nothing.**

 **Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

Snake's appearance is one thing Samus knows well. She remembers everything about it.

She remembers his short brown hair that's also soft to the touch.

She remembers his dark brown eyes in a fond manner.

She remembers how strong his face and jaw look.

She remembers how he's one of the few men to come close to her unusual height.

She remembers the muscles that adorn his physique.

She remembers the arms that could lift a large animal with ease.

She remembers how his chest and abs are even stronger than his facial structure.

She remembers how fit he is overall.

But this isn't all she remembers. There's more to Snake that meets the eye. Samus knows that.

She remembers that he's lazy when it comes to washing his hair.

She remembers how his eyes only hold happiness whenever she's around.

She remembers that his strong face disappears when he's laughing or smiling at her.

She remembers how he likes the ease he has with kissing her, thanks to her being so tall.

She remembers the intense training they did together that makes him look so damn muscular.

She remembers how his strong arms are willing to hold her when she's getting over a nightmare.

She remembers the feeling of running her hands down his hard chest and stomach.

She remembers that his being fit benefits them both in the lovemaking department.

Why does she remember all this, you may ask?

Because they're all the things she loves about him.

* * *

 **There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

 **Review Responses:**

 ** _MahNati_ : Shulk and Lucina seem like they have a lot in common, especially since they both are all about changing a bleak future. LOL yeah, the fact that she's closest to the Robins does seem odd when you put it that way. But yeah, they did change their horrid future in the end. Non-AU chapters are fun, but AUs are still so much fun to write, too! Wii Fit Trainer self-cest was fun to write. Maybe one of us needs to write a short fanfic or oneshot with it... Anyways, I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter!**

 **Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 14! :D**

 _\- Elizabeth_


	14. Florida Kilos

**Hey, guys! So, I have a couple of things I want to reveal before you jump into this new chapter. First, it's a prequel to the chapter _Money Power Glory_. So if you haven't read that chapter, I suggest that you do before reading this on. Second, it's going to be set in a modern AU. Third, the characters in this chapter are going to be quite OOC. That being said, the OOCness would've happened regardless of which character(s) I used. So I apologize if that part bothers you.**

 **I own absolutely nothing.**

 **Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

I fixed the hem of my dress and pushed my hair behind my ears. I used the entrance mirror the make sure that I looked flawless. I wouldn't allow anything to be out of place. When I saw that I looked great, I blew a kiss to the sight that stood before me in the living room.

"Goodbye, Snake," I called out.

There was no response. But I hadn't expected one in the first place. He was dead; murdered, to be exact. And murdered by me, no less.

"It was fun while it lasted," I added with a silly grin.

I grabbed my purse and suitcase, suddenly feeling a lot lighter. I walked out the door to find a new life for myself.

Poor Snake.

If the drug deal had gone according to plan, he wouldn't be lying in a pool of his own blood, dead.

Oh well.

* * *

The heat of the night sank into my skin to heat me up from the inside out. I fiddled with my purple dress, only to find little relief. I felt a frown grow on my face. Even though I'd moved to Miami just a couple months ago, I couldn't get used to the beating heat. It baffled me that it was equally hot during the day, and at night.

 _Better get used to it_ , I thought. _This is your new home. You can't run back to New York City._

I bit my lip as I walked up to the first night club I spotted. I cursed at the line-up I was now faced with. I wasn't in the mood to stand in the sticky heat to get in what looked like a nice club. But I got in line anyways, though not before I pushed my dress in just the right way. I silently hoped that it got me noticed by the right person.

"Hey, miss."

I grinned as I approached the bouncer.

"Have fun," he said with a smirk.

"Thanks," I replied, smirking as well.

I ignored the line's protests as I entered. That noise was soon replaced with blaring house music and people talking. I walked straight to the deserted bar. That sight surprised me quite a bit; I had never seen such a bare bar in an otherwise crowded club. But I wasn't about to complain. I took a seat and began some people watching.

"Can I get you anything, Miss?"

The sudden question startled me out of my thoughts. I looked to the source of it, only to learn that it had been the bartender.

An attractive bartender, to be precise.

"A dry martini, I suppose," I replied with a coy grin.

"I'll make it," the bartender said, "but only if you give me your name."

I engaged in a small staring contest with him. I relented in just seconds, but only because I really wanted a drink.

"Robin."

"Interesting. My name's Rob."

"Nice to meet you," I said.

I then watched him make me a dry martini that ended up tasting just right. Yet it still didn't feel like enough to wipe my slate clean.

 _Not that it'll ever be clean again_ , I thought with newfound amusement.

"Gods, I need something stronger," I muttered.

Rob overheard my complaint and grinned.

"I may have something that'll kick your ass," he said.

"Do you now?" I asked curiously.

Rob did some looking around in the bar, and produced a small bag of white powder. He also had a small straw on him. My jaw dropped in response.

"How much?"

"For a pretty lady like you? It's on the house."

I jumped at the chance. I did a line of cocaine, and relished at the rush that it caused.

"Holy shit," I sighed out, "that is strong as hell."

"A buddy of mine makes it," Rob admitted. "It isn't cheap; far from it, in fact. We have a small operation: he makes it, I sell it."

"And it's just the two of you?"

"Yep. It's gonna stay that way, too. That's what it looks like, at least. But if we find someone who can help out, I wouldn't object to them joining."

I was suddenly tempted to learn more about Rob's business. But I held my tongue. I didn't want to freak him out by asking a zillion questions about something so hush-hush. We barely knew each other, much to my disappointment.

"Maybe I should leave you my number," I suggested.

Rob looked eager as he handed me a pen. "Maybe you should."

I grabbed my napkin and scribbled it out. I shoved it to him before downing the rest of my martini.

"See you around!" I called out.

* * *

I didn't come back to that club until the next week. I had explored the other night life options, but with little enjoyment. So I decided to come to the first club I'd visited since moving to Miami. I approached the bar, where a familiar face greeted me.

"You're back."

"Amazing, isn't it? But I must admit, I'm a little hurt. You never called me, even though I gave you my number."

Rob visibly winced. "I'm sorry. I had every intention to call, I swear!"

I gave him an unsure look. Any guy could say that and pretend to mean it.

"It's just… Remember the business I mentioned?"

"The business of you and your buddy selling coke? What about it?"

"It's been a little disappointing. I've been busy trying to help sell as much of it as I can, but it's not going well. We're barely making even."

I nodded. Rob's explanation actually made a lot of sense. It even stirred up some old memories from when I met Snake back in New York. I felt warmth grow inside; and it wasn't the heat that time.

"Perhaps I can help," I piped up.

Rob furrowed his eyebrows with uncertainty. I couldn't blame him; it's not like it was normal for a stranger to offer help with selling cocaine. It's about as common as a two-headed mountain lion.

"I don't know…" he said.

I rolled my eyes at his sudden reluctance. I dug into my purse and pulled out a wad of money. It was bound by a thick elastic band.

"Count it."

It took a couple seconds, but Rob did just that. His eyes widened at the total he had reached.

"A thousand bucks?! Are you serious?"

"I am," I said. "But only if you give me a chance to help."

Rob chuckled at what I had said. It was reminiscent of what he'd said to me when we first met. I could see the tension in his body melt away with a simple smile. I couldn't help but smile in return.

Offering help to a stranger's drug business is not what most people do; I was well aware of that. But I had my own motive that served me, and only me. I needed to make money in some way, and a regular job wasn't going to work out. I already had a criminal record for possession and trafficking; no one would hire me. There could've been a warrant for me out of New York, so I didn't want to risk getting caught. Rob's business for me to make money without catching any attention was perfect.

Besides, all this was nothing new to me. I had already been a part of a handful of drug operations at this point in my life. That included the one I'd recently "exited". I knew how the drug game worked: you stick around long enough to help and gain a small profit. When the business ends- or you get sick of helping it- you cut and run fast by any means necessary.

 _Even if murder is the only option available,_ I reminded myself.

I saw Rob finally nod his head.

"You've got yourself a deal, pretty lady," he replied. "Welcome aboard."

I could only smile bigger. "You made a good choice, Rob."

* * *

 **There you go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

 **Review Responses:**

 ** _EchoMoonHuntress_ : Thanks! I personally hate writing poetry because I think I'm terrible at it. The lack of rules involved puts me on edge. So to know that you enjoyed it makes me smile a lot! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint!**

 **Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 15! :D**

 _\- Elizabeth_


	15. Is This Happiness

**Hey, everyone! The second last chapter of _Ultraviolence_ is the conclusion of the Rosalina x Dark Pit x Lucina story arc I've had going on. I never intended for it to happened, but you guys really wanted it. I'm glad I went with it because it was a lot of fun to write. It presented a bit of a challenge, but that was honestly the best part. So I'm a little sad this story arc is over, but I'm saving most of my sadness for when the fanfic ends next week. :(**

 **I own absolutely nothing.**

 **Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

The star shone bright in contrast to the navy blue sky. A slight breeze swept through to shake the trees and grass, but I remained unfazed. I had enough warm coming from the hand I held in that moment.

My eyes moved from the sky to my lover. He didn't notice the change; his eyes were still fixated on the pretty stars up above. So I looked back there while tracing small circles on his hand.

"What a beautiful night," I piped up in a soft voice.

Dark Pit looked at me, and I looked at him. I felt my face heat up, but I ignored it. I felt too giddy in that moment to care about how I looked. The darkness of night did wonders to conceal my embarrassment. I smiled at that, and at Dark Pit's own grin.

"It's nice, isn't it?" he remarked. "But c'mon, you're way prettier than the sky. That's just a fact."

I knew my face only flushed redder at that statement. My hands shook as I brought them up to his chest. One cupped his right cheek, making him smile wider.

"You're really nice when you want to be," I teased.

"So I've heard."

"I love it, though. It makes you unique. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"You're the only person to ever say that," Dark Pit admitted.

I raised my eyebrows. "Is that so?"

"Don't tell me you're surprised."

I could have said that I was truly surprised. I could have explained that I thought that at least Lucina would have said such a thing to him. But I didn't. I had vowed to never bring her name up while we were together. It didn't seem like the right thing to do. Plus, it reminded me that I wasn't his and his alone.

I hide my newfound sadness by going in for a deep kiss. Dark Pit returned it while shifting his body around. He was now straddling me with his hands in my hair. My own hands slid to his back to hang on for dear life. I couldn't bring myself to stop the small moment of insanity. I felt my insides melt, and my outsides boil over.

Dark Pit ended the kiss sooner than I had hoped. But I was a little glad he had because I had begun to lose my breath. Dark Pit planted a couple on my jaw and cheek while I played with his tunic.

"I love you," I said loud enough for him to hear.

I watched as his smile faded just a tinge. I already knew what his response would be before he even said it.

"I know."

I closed my eyes and nodded, disappointed by his response.

* * *

A loud gasp startled me awake. I sat up and looked for any trace of what had just happened. But I wasn't in a field with Dark Pit; I was alone in my bedroom.

I sighed, and then smirked. I couldn't believe that I was still having the occasional dream about my former lover. I had moved on from him long ago. Unrequited love had worn me down and made me miserable. So I had chosen to give up on it to find true love one day. I wasn't looking for The One; I simply wanted to stop thinking about the love I had lost.

Despite this important and great change, my head couldn't shake the memories away. I grew more frustrated each time I had a dream. I felt like I would never be able to close this particular chapter of my life that I wanted to forget forever.

 _Why do they keep happening? I don't understand_ , I thought.

I ran a hand over my face. Even though my brain hadn't gotten the message, my heart certainly did. I wasn't about to change my mind over a guy who never loved me. I had made more than enough mistakes to learn that if I pursued anything, I would only find more heartbreak. I had already cried too many tears and spent too many sleepless nights over Dark Pit.

"This stops tonight," I muttered out loud. "I cannot continue to dream about him. I need to sleep without interruption again."

Luma suddenly popped up from under my bed. It hopped up and gave me a curious glance.

"Oh, don't worry about me, dear," I murmured. "I was just going back to sleep. Would you like to join me?"

Excited, Luma nodded. So I allowed it under the covers, and patted its head gently. I closed my eyes, only to find that sleep came to me much faster than I had anticipated. I could feel myself smiling in my slumber, something I hadn't done in a long time.

* * *

I couldn't understand why I wasn't able to fall asleep tonight. My match against Ganondorf had been harder than anticipated, making me physically exhausted. But my mind wasn't exhausted at all. It continued to spin wildly in my head to the point where it made me dizzy. I had resorted to going outside to watch the stars. I hadn't done such a thing in so long. Actually, I hadn't done it since Rosalina and I broke up.

I scowled when I thought of her at that moment. I'd done a good job not thinking about my ex until now. In fact, life had been good. I was a fair contender in the tournament despite previous apprehension I had when I first came. I hadn't told anyone about that, but it had happened. I had been a tad nervous about how I would do in the tournament, but I managed to surprise myself.

Unfortunately, my love life had become a complete mess since coming to the Smash Mansion. I was still with Lucina despite having cheated on her with Rosalina. Lucina never found out about her, yet the fear of getting caught haunted me for nights. I worried that if Lucina caught Rosalina and I together, she'd kill us both. Or worse, she'd get her father to kill us. I couldn't help but shudder at the images of both scenarios playing in my head. It wasn't a pretty picture; that much was for certain.

I didn't love Rosalina. I never really loved her. I only had an affair with her to try and find whatever spark my relationship with Lucina lacked. And when that failed, I dumped Rosalina out of the blue. But I had realized not too long ago that I didn't love Lucina as much as I had thought. A part of me still cared for her and her well-being, but that was about it. I tried to love her more, but I couldn't do it. I didn't who what I wanted anymore. Did I want to be with Lucina anymore? Did I want to break up? Should we break up? I couldn't find any answers to my questions, and that made the situation harder to deal with.

"There you are."

I swung my head around to see that Lucina had joined me outside. I hadn't expected her to come out because she wasn't one to stay up late. I had always known her to go to bed and wake up early. She had a strict sleeping schedule that she followed to a fault.

"I thought you were asleep."

"I tried, but couldn't," Lucina revealed. "I feel more awake than I do during the day."

I smirked. "That sucks, but it's also kind of amusing. You're pretty awake during the day."

"That's why I don't understand my alertness at this time of night. And Master Hand might find us out here! What would her say?"

"He wouldn't like it, but what could he say? We're just talking. It's not like we were up to no good. We'd probably just get a warning."

Lucina's uptight demeanour loosened. Her hand found its way on top of mine, but I didn't respond. I could sense that the love we had for one another was not what it used to be. I was quite hurt to learn this, but also glad. It made me realize how unhappy I was, but that I couldn't bring myself to change things. How could I if I didn't have a clue of what I wanted? I didn't know what lied ahead, but I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

"I love you," Lucina said.

I looked over to give her a reluctant smile. "I know."

And it was true; I did know. I just couldn't bring myself to express it as well.

 _I created quite the mess_ , I thought. _This isn't happiness._

* * *

 **There you go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

 **Review Responses:**

 ** _MahNati_ : If you want an answer, it's the former. Robin got bored, AND she got greedy. She's a greedy little bitch, huh? XD Then again, lucky her indeed. Glad you liked that chapter!**

 ** _PozzyP_ : I love physical violence, but not when it unnecessarily gross. I'm weird like that. :/ But fanfics that mess with the mind are the shit in my opinion! I'm dark too, so embrace it, fellow writer! Snake dying seems a little off to me too, but I didn't know who else to pick for that role. You may or may not change your mind about that being your favourite chapter after reading this one, or after you read the final one coming out next week. We shall see, won't we? And yes, you can never trust the pretty ones. :D**

 **Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for the final chapter of _Ultraviolence_!**

 _\- Elizabeth_


	16. Flipside

**Holy crap, this fanfic is now officially over. This is the final chapter of _Ultraviolence_! This particular song was only on the album in certain countries outside of North America, so if you didn't expect this chapter, you now know why!**

 **Before you ask: yes, I've decided to upload the final chapter a day or two earlier than usual. I typed it up a couple days ago, and I just couldn't wait to upload it any longer. Somehow, I don't think you guys will mind that.**

 **I want to thank everyone for reading, favouriting, and/or following this fanfic. I also want to thank the following for reviewing this fanfic: _Smash King24_ , _WaterBottle3k_ , _Sam_ , _EchoMoonHuntress_ , _Pozzy P_ , _Death_ , _Becca_ , and the amazing _MahNati_. I also want to thank _MahNati_ for helping me out here and there whenever I struggled with certain chapters. You guys all rock. :)**

 **I own absolutely nothing.**

 **Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

It wasn't supposed to be.

It wasn't supposed to happen.

It should've been me,

Or anyone but her.

Zelda was the love of my life

Who cared for me dearly.

Whether there was good or strife,

She stuck by me eagerly.

But then trouble began,

And everything was quick to fall apart.

I swore to do all I can

To protect the woman who had my heart.

"I love you," was what I said.

"I love you too, Link," was her reply.

I could never imagine she'd end up dead.

That sounded like a complete lie.

But Lucina was the one

Who had to tell me the story.

I felt myself come undone

From hearing something so gory.

Crazy Hand ripped her to shreds

And threw her to the ground.

The only way I could begin to make amends

Was after I had killed the disgusting hound.

I love and miss her so much,

And I know I always will.

I have a big hunch

That this is a void I cannot fill.

When my time here is complete,

And life has ceased this insane ride,

Up in heaven is where we'll meet.

I shall see her on the flipside.

* * *

 **There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)**

 **Review Responses:**

 ** _MahNati_ : I'm happy to hear that because Dark Pit doesn't deserve sympathy whatsoever. He's a prick, enough said. Sure, he learned some valuable lessons, but he's still a prick. But yes, good for Rosalina for realizing that she don't need no man! XD I feel bad for Lucina, but I don't feel bad for Dark Pit at all. It's sad that Rosalina had to suffer in order to be happy, but at least the experience made her stronger in the end. Thank you so much for reviewing, and for being a big help. It seriously means a lot that you care enough to lend a hand whenever I asked! :)**

 ** _Becca_ (chapter 13): You're welcome! I'm happy to hear that you liked it.**

 **Please review, and don't forget to check out my other fanfics! :D**

 _\- Elizabeth_


End file.
